This invention relates to a flow regulating device. More particularly, it relates to a flow regulating device for regulating the flow of a fluid from a source which is subject to variations in pressure.
Flow regulating devices can find application in many fields. For example, they can be used in irrigation systems to regulate the flow of water from each of a number of sprinklers or other water emitters forming part of the system. Such systems suffer from the disadvantage that the water pressure at each sprinkler depends on a number of factors such as, for example, the distance of that particular sprinkler from the water main, the flow rate in the laterals leading from the water main to the sprinkler, and the level of the sprinkler (on a sloping or undulating land). Without some form of flow regulation at each sprinkler, the flow rate will vary greatly from sprinkler to sprinkler, which is clearly not desirable.
Another example where flow regulating devices can be used, is in domestic hot water systems, where mixer valves are often provided to mix hot and cold water in a predetermined ratio to obtain water of the desired temperature. Fluctuations in the hot or cold water pressure lead to fluctuations in the ratio, causing undesired fluctuations in the water temperature. If flow regulating devices are used, undesired fluctuations in the water temperature can be minimised.